


烈火

by leep218



Category: PZ, 彭冠英/朱一龙 - Fandom, 彭朱 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leep218/pseuds/leep218
Relationships: 彭朱 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	烈火

“叮——”电梯门打开，是彭冠英，他手旁边是两个行李箱，他把它们并在一起，单手推着，另一只手牵着旁边的人，正是朱一龙，他们相视一笑，走出了电梯。

“进来吧，以后这里就是我们的新家啦”彭冠英把行李箱推到一边，打开灯，新房子简约大方，细节做得很精致，是朱一龙喜欢的风格，“怎么样，喜欢吗？”朱一龙点点头：“嗯～挺好的”。

“好啦，去洗澡吧，我帮你收拾东西，浴室是那里——”彭冠英指向浴室，“不用，我自己能收拾”，朱一龙拉过箱子，抬脚就走，走了两三步，挠了挠头，问彭冠英：“我睡哪里啊”，彭冠英无奈地笑了笑，搂着朱一龙去卧室了。

朱一龙简单收拾了一下就去洗澡了，彭冠英在卧室里四处检查，虽然之前已经确认过多次，但他还是怕有些什么细节遗漏了，让朱一龙有什么住得不舒服的地方。

大概半个小时后，彭冠英发现自己忘记买润滑剂了。“卧槽，这么重要的东西怎么能忘记，”他站起来准备下楼买，刚出客厅，屋子里就一片漆黑，突然断电了。

朱一龙还在洗澡，正要拿毛巾，灯灭了，水也停了，他摸索着把浴袍穿上，刚出浴室门，就被横抱了起来，他着实被吓了一跳，“你干嘛呢？吓死我了！”朱一龙的头发还在滴着水，弄到彭冠英的身上，他心里痒痒的。

“突然断电了，怕你不熟悉这里，磕着碰着就不好了。”彭冠英把朱一龙放在卧室床上，取了块干毛巾，一边给他擦头发，一边打电话问怎么回事。

“喂？…嗯，是…行吧，还要多久？…好。”彭冠英打电话的声音有些冰冷，手上的动作却温柔极了，两个人他挂断电话，给朱一龙擦着头发，“说是在检修，暂时断电”，朱一龙点了点头，“那家里有蜡烛吗，这也太黑了”，彭冠英把毛巾放到一边，两只手握着朱一龙的肩膀说道：“蜡烛呢，是没有的，不过我们可以干点别的。”说着就慢慢地凑向了朱一龙，黑暗中，朱一龙什么都看不到，只能感觉到彭冠英湿软温热的嘴唇贴了过来，先吻了一下他的脸，接着轻轻地舔舐着他的双唇，像是在品尝甜腻的冰激凌奶油，两人的距离也越来越近，彭冠英把朱一龙抱在怀里，手指顺着他的后背爬上脖颈，抚摸着他柔软的头发，轻轻地托着他的头，变换着不同的角度深吻着他。

渐入佳境，房间突然亮了起来，朱一龙下意识睁开了眼，离开彭冠英的双唇，刚要开口，彭冠英就把他压倒在床上，顺手把灯关了，此时卧室的房门还开着，客厅的灯透进来的光影使房间蒙上了一种暧昧的色彩，彭冠英伸手解开朱一龙的浴袍，伸向朱一龙的后腰，温柔又色情地抚摸着，朱一龙的心跳也在逐渐加快，呼吸也变得有些急促，彭冠英顺着他的脸颊，向下延伸，舌尖扫过他的脖颈，细细地吻着，直到朱一龙伸手捧起他的脸颊，他又再次吻住了他，有一下没一下地用大拇指触碰着朱一龙的乳尖，朱一龙下意识地抖了一下，彭冠英似乎有些感慨地开口道：“我们好久没见了”，说完温柔地亲吻着朱一龙的脸颊，他的手也没有停，轻轻地抚摸着他乳尖周围的每一寸皮肤，“我好想你，”彭冠英在朱一龙的耳边吻了又吻，朱一龙其实有些怕痒，一般人碰他的耳朵，他都痒得不行，但偏偏每次彭冠英就喜欢这样，弄得他整个人都浑身发热。

“我也是”，朱一龙把彭冠英抱得更紧了，他的确太忙了，已经好久没有跟彭冠英独处过了，彭冠英什么都惯着他，连思念，也可以这样忍下来。

彭冠英沿着朱一龙的耳侧一路向下，吻过他的肩膀，他的锁骨，最后含住了他的乳尖，“嗯……”朱一龙的声音像是某个深夜，从巷子里传出来的酒香，勾魂摄魄，让人无法停下去靠近的脚步，彭冠英肆意舔弄着嘴里含着的乳尖，另一只手稍微用力地按压揉搓着朱一龙另一边的乳尖，“啊……”朱一龙的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，这样的感觉让他迷失又不可自拔，胸腔里仿佛有一团火在燃烧，下身的肉棒也硬得可怕，彭冠英加重了力度，用指甲轻刮朱一龙的乳尖，“嗯……啊……轻点……”彭冠英换了另一边的乳尖去慢慢舔舐，腾出手伸向朱一龙的大腿内侧，把他的双腿弄成M状，手覆上他的肉棒，用大拇指的指尖揉了揉顶端，“嗯啊……”随着朱一龙的一声呻吟，顶端又渗出了些许透明的液体，彭冠英开始上下缓慢套弄着朱一龙的肉棒，用牙齿轻轻地摩擦着他的乳尖，刺激他的性欲，一只手来回拨弄着他的另一个乳尖，“嗯……啊……”朱一龙咬住自己的下唇，尽量忍住一波波快感的来袭，但还是有控制不住的音节从他的嗓子里跑出来，他觉得他马上就要化掉了，彭冠英把手伸向朱一龙的后庭，开始按压扩张，“我忘记买润滑剂了”，他突然想起来，朱一龙一脸问号：“你说什么？”彭冠英抿嘴笑了一下，加快了手上的动作，“没事，今天不用了”，朱一龙就感觉彭冠英的手指在试图进入自己的后面，“可是，这样可以吗？”，朱一龙被彭冠英一句话弄得毫无欲望了，他虽然大伤小伤都受过，但在这种事上，他莫名有点慌了，之前每次都用，他都痛得不行，这次一听到不用，他瞬间清醒了起来。  
彭冠英见状，就把他抱在怀里，揉了揉他的头发，说道：“别怕，这次我轻点。”说完又吻上了朱一龙的薄唇，两指夹住他的乳尖慢慢揉搓着，渐渐地朱一龙的身体再次燥热了起来，肉棒比刚才还要挺立，渗出了更多的透明液体。彭冠英的扩张已经做得差不多了，他把肉棒的顶端抵在朱一龙的后庭处慢慢研磨，直到足够湿润他才开始进入，刚进入一点，“嗯……”朱一龙就皱紧了眉头，后庭也下意识地紧缩了一下，彭冠英整个人倒在朱一龙身上，喘着粗气在他耳边道：“别夹…要出事的…”说完又色情地舔了一下他的耳廓，朱一龙缩了一下脖子，这激起了彭冠英控制不住的欲望，他抓住朱一龙的两个手腕，压在两边，趴在他耳边，说道：“乖，不会疼的”说完吻了一下他的耳朵，接着又吻住他的嘴，他身下缓慢地抽出，再进入，每一次的进入都比上一次更深一些，朱一龙每次被进入的时候都会闷哼一声，他有好几次想喊停，但内心的欲望和后面越来越痒的感觉让他忽略了痛感，想要更多，下身不知不觉地开始配合彭冠英的动作，让他的硬物更深入些。

“嗯啊……嗯…嗯…”彭冠英的肉棒已经进入大半，抽插动作也越来越大，朱一龙的双腿大开，被彭冠英抓着，下身也不停顶弄着，彭冠英再次抽出，进入的时候用力一挺，似乎顶到了深处，“嗯啊～嗯～”朱一龙的身体向后缩了一下，他觉得那个地方被顶得好疼，可接下来却又变成了滔天快感，“怎么样，舒服吗？”彭冠英俯下身，习惯性地按住朱一龙的手腕，用舌尖扫过他的耳朵，每次他这样，朱一龙都会受不了，没有一次例外，朱一龙果然比刚才更加动情，胸膛不停地在起伏，彭冠英抽插的动作还在加速，朱一龙的呻吟声越来越诱惑，顺着彭冠英的耳朵，窜到他脑子里，炸裂开来，性欲充斥在他的每个细胞里，他用力挺进，抵达朱一龙最深处，“啊……”朱一龙猛地攥紧了拳头，彭冠英继续研磨着肉棒抵达的地方，来回抽插着。

朱一龙的双手被按在两边，莫名多了一种束缚感，让他的情欲更盛，再加上彭冠英不停地在舔弄他的耳朵，他几乎要炸了，“嗯啊…痒……”他的声音中带了一些撒娇，彭冠英在他耳边开口道：“舒服吗？”说着又用力顶了一下朱一龙，破碎的呻吟声不停地溢出，化为最好的催情剂，刺激着彭冠英下身抽插的动作，“啊……嗯……慢点…受不了…嗯……”，朱一龙双腿屈起，彭冠英每次抽插时，都会蹭过他的腿根，这让他越发敏感。

“嗯……不要了……啊……太深了……”彭冠英觉得自己整个都进入了，有种无法言语的愉悦，他加快了身下抽插的速度，用舌尖用力舔刮着朱一龙的乳尖，“嗯啊……太快了…别舔……啊……”朱一龙的肉棒被彭冠英握在手里来回套弄，速度越来越快，他的快感也接近峰值，“要到了…嗯…好快…嗯啊……好深……嗯啊啊啊啊”彭冠英用力地顶了一下朱一龙，喷射在朱一龙体内，手中朱一龙肉棒也射出了精液，朱一龙瞬间失神，彭冠英接着吻了上去。

夜还是很长。


End file.
